I Want To Be Near You
by Kuroibara Kitty
Summary: Harry is getting feelings towards his new friend, but can't help notice signs that his crush likes someone else. ***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... If I did, this would be in the actual books... Not on a FanFiction site... :P :D :P***


**A/N: I haven't written anything for a while, but this idea has been in my head for a while, so I needed to get it out :)**

**Just a quick note to Americans: There are some words here that you might think are spelt wrong. They aren't... We just have a different spelling of these words to you... :) I know that most of you would know this, but I thought I'd add it as I've had some flames about my 'bad spelling' before. On with the story :D**

**XoXoX**

**Kuroibara Kitty**

It was huge news around Hogwarts. The new couple, walking around holding hands like there was nothing strange about it. But it _was_ strange. Not only were they from different houses, but it wasn't even a heterosexual relationship! Plus, they had always hated each other more than almost anyone else in the world! Hadn't they?

One in green and one in red, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor didn't bother trying to hide their relationship, even though they knew it made everyone uncomfortable.

However, it wasn't only them who had come together, it was their groups too. Who ever would have thought that Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe would become friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? But that is what had happened when _they_ had gotten together.

'The Couple', as everyone now called them, were walking with their friends towards potions, holding hands as usual. Hermione looked over at Pansy and smiled brightly as she squeezed the other girl's hand tighter. (**A/N:** Who were you expecting???)

The two girls had gotten together in the library. No one was quite sure how it had happened except for them. Hermione loved to think back to the night she's been studying alone and she'd looked around to find the library empty of everyone but her. Even Madam Pince had disapeared. As she had started packing up the books around her, the door opened and in walked Pansy. No one but them needed to know the rest of the details.

Every other person had found out about them a week later, when they had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and kissed each other before heading off to their different tables. Both had been nervous when first planning this very public 'coming out' but, strangely, their friends had accepted it quite easily.

By now everyone else had finally accepted it as well. Everyone, that is, but the teacher who's classroom they were about to enter.

Snape had always approved of Parkinson as a friend to Draco, his god son. He hadn't even cared that she was of a bisexual orientation. However, when he found out that she was dating a Gryffindor, he practically disowned her as a Slytherin.

Of course, he couldn't _actually_ do that, nor could he treat her as he usually treated the Gryffindors. After all, he didn't want to be taking points away from his own house. In the end, he had settled for failing her at every thing he could. Before this, Pansy had been quite good at Potions, now though, she lacked the enthusiasm she'd once had and would probably be failing, even if Snape had been marking her fairly.

Pansy sighed as the dungeon doors swung open and the class began to file in. Luckily, for the potion they were working on at the moment they had been sorted into pairs before Snape had found out about her and Hermione. Therefore, the two had been paired up.

Harry Potter watched as Hermione and her girlfriend walked to their desk and noticed that he wasn't the only one. Draco Malfoy, Harry's partner for the potion, was watching them as well. Harry examined the look on his ex-enemy's face as the other boy sighed heavily when the two girls sat down together, holding hands under the desk.

Not for the first time since their unexpected friendship had begun, the ebony haired boy wondered if his new friend had feelings for Pansy. He knew that they were close, that they'd grown up together, but he wasn't sure _how_ close they were.

Moving his focus to the potion they were meant to be making, Harry began setting up the equipment they'd need as Draco walked over to the ingredients cupboard. This had become their routine throughout the many times they'd been put together by Professor Snape. Only, now that they were friends, Draco never came back grumbling about having to do any kind of manual labour, even if that was only walking to the cupboard and back.

Also, before they were friends, Harry had never found himself watching the other boy's arse as the blonde walked away from him.

Realising what he was doing, Harry's emerald eyes widened and he shook his head violently. He couldn't believe himself. He'd only admitted to himself that he was gay a few weeks ago, and he was already checking out his former enemy's arse?

When his partner returned, Harry had already blocked any more of those thoughts about Draco Malfoy out of his mind. They began to work together silently, as they were used to under the gaze (or glare) of Professor Snape.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love the fact that seventh years get a free period!" Hermione exclaimed happily as sat down under a large shady tree next to the lake. She pulled Pansy down next to her and leaned against the tree trunk as her laughing girlfriend lay down with her head resting in Hermione's lap and her eyes closing calmly.

Their friends settled around them, bellies full of the lunch they'd just eaten. The sun was shining brightly, and a soft breeze blew up from the lake. They all lazed around, too comfortable and tired to feel like talking.

"Damn you, Pansy." Draco said, smiling. He was lying in the shade of the tree with his cloak scrunched up under his head and his arm draped over his eyes. He removed it, however, to study the Slytherin girl.

"What did I do?" Pansy asked, without opening her eyes.

"You've got a comfy pillow, and all I've got is this stupid cloak."

"Well, get yourself a date and use them as a pillow."

Harry watched as Draco's eyes again darted towards the girl. The bright orbs then turned toward where he was sitting as they noticed him looking. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach as he pictured Pansy sitting against the tree with Draco's head in her lap. His face held a scowl, but he noticed Draco still looking at him, so he replaced it with a calm half-smile. He was still scowling in his mind, though.

Slowly, the mind-scowl changed into a mind-smile. The picture in his head had changed from Draco's head being in Pansy's lap, to it being in _his_ lap. Harry allowed himself this small image, before guiltily looking over at Draco.

Inwardly, he shook his head at his own thoughts and wishes.

During potions, he had subtly studied more of Draco than just his arse. From the tips of platinum-blonde hair to the soles of perfectly polished shoes, he had taken in the whole picture. He had also finally let himself realise that he was attracted to the other boy.

He had also noticed Draco constantly looking over at Hermione and Pansy's hands, whenever they brushed, and their feet, as the girls kept their legs pressed together at all times. It was as if the two wanted to be touching as much as possible. Harry thought that it was a sweet gesture, but he didn't like the longing way Draco studied the two.

Again, Harry wondered about Draco's feelings towards Pansy. He didn't like where his thoughts took him and blocked them out again, replacing them with the picture of Draco's head resting in his lap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large group lounged around one of the many tables in the library. Hermione had dragged them all down to work on the potions homework Snape had set that day. She sat with Pansy's head against her shoulder as the girls worked quietly together. Harry and Draco worked across from them, with Ron and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle weren't even bothering to study, knowing that they'd fail anyway.

"You're meant to be working in pairs, not groups." Hermione chided the boys. All four heads snapped up quickly. "If all four of you walk in with the same thing, Professor Snape will fail you for sure, even if it's good."

Sighing, Ron and Blaise dejectedly moved away from the other two, knowing that Hermione was right, as usual.

Harry looked toward his partner, preparing to roll his eyes. That was, until he saw the blonde looking over at Hermione and Pansy again. Draco's unique eyes studied Pansy, who's head was still rest on her girlfriends' shoulder. Harry tried to fight the pang of jealousy that ran through him as he saw the sad look in the blonde's eyes.

Trying his best to ignore the feeling, Harry looked back to the book he'd been studying from. He tried to read, he truly did, but he reached the end of the page and realised that he hadn't taken in a single word of it.

"So I was wonde-"

"What?" Harry snapped at the boy sitting next to him. Draco's eyes widened considerably in shock and his mouth hung open a little.

"Um... I... Don't worry about it..." The blonde mumbled quickly and went back to the large tome that sat in front of him. He tried to think back a few moments before, to try and figure out what he'd done to upset his friend.

A tense silence hung between them for a minute or two before Harry finally sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I had no right to snap at you. What were you going to ask?" Harry mumbled quietly, embarrassed. Draco observed him for a second, before asking his question. The two continued to work, almost as if nothing had happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and Crabbe and Goyle had eventually gotten sick of sitting around in the library, leaving to find better things to do. Blaise and Ron had given up, agreeing to meet up again the next afternoon to continue work, before leaving for their common rooms.

"Done!" Hermione announced proudly as she and Pansy finished up. Looking at the other girl, her eyes sparkled and they shared a gentle kiss. Neither of them noticed the scowl of Harry's face as he saw the longing reappear in Draco's eyes.

Jealousy wasn't the only thing biting through Harry now, as he thought about how blind Draco was. Pansy obviously wasn't interested at all, yet he still looked at her so longingly. Harry _hated_ that sad look on that beautiful face, and wished he could wipe it off.

As the two girls got up to leave, Harry noticed as Draco watched them. The brilliant silver of his eyes dimmed a little as he watched Pansy grab Hermione's hand. Harry growled softly, trying not to let Draco notice his annoyance. It didn't work.

"Something wrong?" The other boy asked, confused. Harry just shook his head in answer, not trusting himself to stay calm.

"I may have blonde hair, Potter, but, contrary to popular belief, that doesn't make me any dumber than you."

"I never thought of you as dumb, just a little blind." Harry spat out, standing up quickly and walking away. Draco looked after him in bewilderment before jumping up to follow him. Neither of them had thought to pack up their stuff, or to take their bags with them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked, stumbling out through the large library doors as he caught up with the ebony haired boy.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing!"

"It's nothing."

They walked together in silence for a few moments, until Draco noticed Harry's eyes give him a side-long glare. The blonde finally got fed up and grabbed Harry's arm. Swinging him around so they faced each other, Draco raised a single eyebrow in question.

Harry knew the boy well enough by now to see that this was a dangerous sign, and that if he didn't explain himself properly, he'd be in for it. At the same time, though, he didn't want to tell Draco the reason behind his anger. The truth was, even Harry himself thought it was a bit of an over reaction, but he couldn't help it.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked sharply, not liking the fact he'd had to ask again.

"Look! Just drop it and let me be!"

"After being yelled at, chasing you out here, and receiving a death-glare that I haven't had to see since before we became friends, you really think I'm just going to let this go?! No way in hell! Explain! Now!" He yelled, mercury eyes flashing very dangerously.

Sighing in defeat, Harry walked over and slumped against a cold stone wall. He was surprised that no one had yet come to see what all the yelling was about, but he guessed he just wasn't that lucky.

"I'm irritated with you, okay?" Harry whispered quietly.

Draco seemed to calm a little after hearing this but, instead of answering, he waited for the nervous teen in front of him to continue.

"It's annoying to watch you pine over Pansy." Harry continued, his voice a little stronger than before. "I know she's bi, but she's with Hermione and I hate watching how upset you get when you look at them together.

"What?!" Draco asked, his brain trying to process this. "You think I'm jealous of Hermione? You think that I want _Pansy_?"

Harry gave him a look that clearly said 'No Der'.

"That's crazy!" The blonde erupted into a fit of laughter. Confusion written clearly all over his face, Harry watched as the other boy tried to calm himself.

"It's not crazy!"  
"It's crazy!"  
"It's not crazy!"

"It is! You're crazy!"

Harry got up and stormed away again. If Draco didn't think him a good enough friend to confide in about his crush, then Harry didn't want to listen as the other boy laughed at him. A few seconds later, however, he heard familiar footsteps rushing after him again.

"Wait a minute, Harry!" The blonde called again, a little breathless.

"Why should I?" He growled, spinning to watch Draco run up behind him. "Why should I explain myself to you, if you won't even listen?"

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't think you'd get angrier. That idea is just so... ridiculous!" Draco said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"There you go again, laughing at me. I can see it, alright! I see the jealousy in your eyes every time Hermione grabs Pansy's hand, or when they kiss each other before they have to separate during meals. I'm not blind! I notice it!"

"Harry, calm down for a second!" Draco exclaimed. The other boy stopped in the middle of his tirade, breathing heavily and glaring at the blonde. They stood there, looking at each other, both calming themselves. Finally Draco decided to break the silence.

"Harry... Harry, Harry, _Harry_... Let me explain something, before you get upset again." He watched the other boy's reaction before continuing. "I do _not_ like Pansy. I mean, I like her, but she's like my sister! I don't have some kind of incestuous crush on her!"

"Draco you can't hide it-"

"Stop! Just let me talk for a bit!" Draco interrupted him again. "Yes, I admit. I feel jealousy every single time I see them kiss, cuddle or hold hands. I admit it! But I do _not _like _either_ of them any more than friends!"

"Then why-" Draco shushed him, putting his finger on the others lips. Harry immediately stopped at the feel of those fingers touching him. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds, until Draco decided to continue.

"The jealousy I feel isn't for either of them. It's for both of them." He smiled at the cute, confused look that crossed Harry's face. "I'm jealous of their entire relationship, Harry." He elaborated. "I've never had that kind of thing. The care and love that they both feel for each other is something that I have _never_ had."

"But you've had plenty of girlfriends." Harry almost whispered, his voice slightly weak with emotion as Draco removed his soft fingers.

"And all of them have been short-term, loveless flings." He watched Harry process this bit of information, not realising just how much of an effect it truly had.

"Is that why you've been so snappy with me lately?" Draco finally asked.

"Yeah... You just... You always seemed to be at Pansy's side, talking to her and helping her with stuff... It was like you didn't care about anyone else. I hated thinking that she was using you. I also hated thinking that you were silly enough not to realise that she was just using you." Harry explained in a small voice. Now that he looked back upon Draco's actions, he realised how stupid his assumptions had been.

Draco, on the other hand, was thinking about what Harry's words implied.

"You watched me that closely?" The blonde asked, a cheeky, flirty smile on his face. Not understanding the smile, Harry nodded.

"I couldn't believe how much you liked her. I mean, you started hanging around me and my friends just for her. I didn't think anything would be able to make you do that." Harry said, running his hands through his thick, messy hair.

Draco gulped as he thought about the real reasons behind those actions, but didn't mention anything to Harry. Not yet, at least.

"Why would you do that though?" Harry asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Do what?"

"Lower yourself far enough to start hanging out with us. Do you care for Pansy so much that you would befriend the person you hate most, just for her relationship with Hermione?" Harry asked, honestly puzzled at the blonde's actions.

"Well... Yeah, I probably would... But that's _not_ what I did, Harry." Draco said, watching Harry's reaction closely.

"You mean... I wasn't the person you hated most?" The boy asked, fingers again running through jet black hair as he contemplated this.

"No, you weren't. Nor are you. Maybe once, when we were younger, you were. However, after you defeated the Dark Lord, I realised that I didn't truly hate you... and... I eventually realised that I felt everything _but_ hate."

Harry looked into the other boy's eyes, shocked at what Draco had implied. His brain was practically stopped as it sluggishly thought about it. A small smile started to form on his face, but he waited for Draco to continue speaking.

"Harry... I originally started hanging around you and your friends... Not because Pansy was with Hermione... But because I wanted to be closer to you. I didn't truly realise why until recently, I just knew that I wanted to be near you." The blonde said sincerely.

"You wanted... to be near... _me_...? Not her...?"

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled his cute, ebony haired friend toward him, with very un-friend-like thoughts in his mind. He pressed his lips gently against Harry's.

"I wanted... No, I _want_... to be near you..."

**A/N: Hope you liked it :)  
R&R**

**XoXoX**

**Kuroibara Kitty**


End file.
